Nuvole e Nebbia
by xlollipopxgirlx
Summary: It started with a one night stand, and progressed into something more. -1896.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha, well, I was bored. Ok, so Chrome's 19, and Hibari's 23 at the party. According to the months. Title of the fic apparently means 'Cloud and Mist' in Italian. GOOGLE TRANSLATE, YEAAAAAAH.**

** Also as for the ballroom thing, ballrooms are intended for formal dances, apparently, and not birthday parties.**

**Warning: Vague-ish sex. Mentions of sex. Cussing. Does the vague-ish sex and mentions of it warrant for an M rating? IDK, I like to think of it as 'T, but bordering on M' for this sort of stuff.**

**AMG THIS IS SO OOC. WHYYYY**

** I don't own KHR, buds.**

It started out as a drunken one night stand.

Tsuna hosted this party, you see, in honour of Ryohei's twenty-second birthday. _Of course_, thanks to Reborn's insistence that, hey, a proper mafia party can't go without alcohol, and since most of the guardians were old enough to drink, there was an abundance of the stuff, mainly wine.

Originally, Tsuna kept a close eye on the alcohol table, but Kyoko, sweet Kyoko, wanted Tsuna to relax and have fun. "Tsuna," she said, her voice firm. "I want you to have fun, okay? Relax, I-Pin has enough sense to keep Lambo from the alcohol." It was rather uncharacteristic, for her to heap the responsibility of caring for Lambo to I-Pin, but lately she'd noticed her boyfriend was overworked and rather stressed.

Tsuna gave a soft smile, before slowly relaxing and enjoying himself, eventually forgetting all about the alcohol.

Unfortunately, Chrome, being curious about alcohol, poured herself a glass of wine. And then another couple of glasses.

She didn't really mind, since she had no liver, and therefore couldn't really get liver poisoning. Anyways, it made her really light-headed and kind of disorientated, weighing down her tongue and making her slur. Ryohei's excited shouting, along with laughter from her friends, faded into the background.

Her long stay at the alcohol table hadn't been missed by a certain skylark, who was only there because that damned Ryohei kept on bugging him about it. He decided, as there was nothing better to do other than lurk, to go over and see what was going on.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Chrome's head shot up, amethyst meeting steel. "Oh, hullo, Kyoyaaa," she mumbled, tongue tripping over her words. Hibari frowned.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to use my first name."

Chrome smiled drunkenly. "It's awwight, becaush, uh..." She blinked several times. "Hey, Kyoya, you're really pwetty," she said.

Hibari twitched. "The reason," he gritted out, "I am not biting you to death right now is because you're obviously intoxicated, and that herbivore Sawada would whine about it. But don't push it."

Chrome stared up at him. "You know, 'bite you to death'...shwounds pretty- hic- _kinky_, if you ashk me," she said, completely ignoring the rest of his words. "Shay, how do you bite shomeone to death? Shwounds pretty kinky," she repeated. Ignoring his dangerous expression, she went on. "Y'know, you could bite me to death," she drawled, giggling.

Chrome Dokuro, at nineteen, was a very beautiful woman. Now, as she stared up at Hibari with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, well, you can hardly blame him. The unknowingly suggestive comments helped, as well.

She gave a squeak of surprise as he hoisted her up by one arm. He then proceeded to drag her out of the (rather inappropriately used) ballroom. "Where're we goin'?" she slurred. Hibari gave no answer, and simply continued leading. Eventually, he stopped in front of his door. He promptly kicked it open and went in, bringing her along, and when they were both in, he closed and locked the door.

The rest of the night passed in a blur.

Bites, moans, thrusts—they all whirled together in a sensual haze.

When Chrome woke up the next morning and found herself not only naked, but lying next to the equally naked Cloud Guardian _in his bed_, her brain stopped working.

_What did I do?_ Chrome thought, panicking. Memories of last night came rushing back, leaving Chrome blushing and somewhat despairing. _I wanted my first time to be romantic, not a result of too much alcohol! I will never, ever drink again._

Chrome let out a groan. "Hnn..." She nearly fell out of the bed. _Oh...I forgot about Cloud Man! He's going to kill me._

Hibari yawned, before sitting up. _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't-_ "Herbivore, what are you doing?" he grumbled. _Oh, well, shoot. _"Don't disturb my sleep."

Chrome blinked. "Wait, that's it?" she asked. Hibari sighed.

"What? You expected me to bite you to death?" He turned over so that his back was to her. "I already did that last night. I have proof, and that proof would be all over your body. Now shut up and let me sleep."

While the rest of Chrome's brain was trying to reboot, the small part that was still working (somewhat) presented her with a problem.

_We have a meeting later on today...how the hell am I going to cover up the marks?_

**Yeah. IDK. More chapters coming when I feel like it. YEAH. OOC. /cries **

** UH ANYWAYS, hope you likey, review and give me feedback, I need to know what I gotta improve on and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY I FINALLY GOT OFF MY LAZY BUTT AND MADE A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Fanfiction, why do you kill all my formatting?**

**Anyways, I do not own KHR, yadda yadda yadda.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Chrome was very, _very_ uncomfortable.

It was August, and while not as hot as July, it was still hot. And, due to the fact that Hibari pretty much left hickeys all over her body from the neck down, she had to cover up. A lot.

So, to the meeting, she wore a long-sleeved pale purple turtleneck, a pair of white pants, and her normal shoes.

Instead of getting rid of attention, she got many weird looks and questions.

"Kufufu...my dear Chrome, why are you wearing such _stifling_ clothes? It's much too hot."

"HEY! EYE-PATCH GIRL! WHY ARE YOU WEARING CLOTHES LIKE THAT? IT'S HOT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Stupid girl, what's with the clothes? It's fucking hot out, in case you didn't notice."

"Haha, Chrome, aren't you hot? Whoo, it's baking outside!"

Tsuna gave her a flabbergasted look, but it was time for the meeting to start, so he had to wait.

All was going relatively well. Chrome, apart from the heat, was feeling rather happy about the fact that nobody had seen any of the bite marks.

You've heard of 'calm before the storm'? The storm came in the form of a certain boy wearing a cowprint shirt.

"Hey, hey, Stupidera! The enemy's crest thing has a weird octopus, it reminds me of you...octopus head. Speaking of your hair, don't only old men have _white_ hair?"

Chaos. Gokudera, although having increased control over his temper, had not quite mastered it. He whipped out his bombs, before shouting a "YOU STUPID COW! Also, it's silver, idiot!" and throwing them in Lambo's general direction.

Ryohei was laughing at Gokudera's expense, Yamamoto was chuckling light-heartedly, Tsuna was freaking out and trying to stop them, Mukuro was 'kufufu'-ing while enjoying the scene, and Chrome was trying to make herself invisible.

"Besides," Gokudera yelled while chasing a crying, wailing Lambo around the room, "If you wanna talk about weird hair, take a look at Lawn Head and Pineapple Freak!"

Instantly the room felt varying degrees of temperatures: Ryohei's area was hot with righteous anger and passion, while Mukuro's was cold enough to give the North Pole a run for its money.

"WHAT WAS THAAAT? OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"Kufufu...Gokudera Hayato, that was not a wise declaration," Mukuro hissed, his words dripping venom as he clutched his trident. "Perhaps you'd like to die now?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Hahaha! Now, now, calm down," he said while chuckling. Tsuna would have facepalmed at his rain guardian if he wasn't so occupied trying not to have a full-fledged battle.

Chrome, meanwhile, was lurking in a corner, trying not to get caught up. Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on her side.

It just so happened that one of Gokudera's bombs landed near her, and exploded. While she managed to escape relatively safely, parts of her attire were not so lucky.

The left sleeve of her turtleneck was singed off, along with the hems of her pants. Her left shoe had melted to the floor, creating the horrible stench of burning rubber.

Even worse, not only did a bit of her hair get burned, parts of her turtleneck's collar did too, showing off the bite marks.

Good news: Most of Tsuna's guardians were too busy fighting it out to notice, with Tsuna himself trying to calm them down.

Bad news: Yamamoto, one of the more tactless guardians, noticed.

"Hey, Chrome, did an animal bite you? Those are some pretty weird bite marks—did you get them checked out?"

All activity halted as everyone stared at the pretty illusionist.

"Wait, aren't those hickeys?"

_I might as well throw myself off this building, _Chrome though despairingly, her face a deep crimson.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**I swear this stuff is longer on Word Document.**

**WELL HERE IT IS. I know, clich****é, etc etc. deal with it, bro.**

**Also, I just have to do this:**

**I guess you could say Chrome was...**

***whips off sunglasses***

_**exposed.**_

**YEAHHHHHHH!**

**For those of you who don't get it, I mean her hickeys were exposed, and the fact that she had sex with someone was exposed as well.**

**Ohgod why did i do that**


End file.
